Zerena
by Blood.Phoenix.Dex
Summary: She came to escape life back home, but she's gonna leave much more then just a mark.


**SUNSET BOULEVARD, SMALLVILLE**

As it normally is, the Daily Planet is – um –lifeless. Lois lounges on her recently imported fotolia swivel chair bored to death.

"Smallville lets do something," she said to Mr. Clark Kent who sat across from her, intrigued about something on his computer.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked peeking from behind his computer frame then disappered behind it gain.

"I don't know, let's do anything."

"Don't you have a date with James."

"Oh, god," Lois glanced at her wrist watch and panicked. "Thanks Smallville."

"No problem." And with that Lois Lane hurried away, but returned before reaching the front doors, for her coffee.

"Smallville," she said before really leaving, "You'll alert me if something comes up, right?"

"Yeah, 'll find out about it before I get there anyways."

Lois took a sip of her coffee. "Thanks." Then really left. She was about to enter her Toyota prius when her bag rang. Before answering she knew it was Jesse James. Her Sorta boyfriend.

"James, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and I forgot-"

"Lois, listen, I can't make it I'm held up at this stupid meeting and I can't push it to another date because it's somehow important."

Lois paused, "Oh It's ok," even though it wasn't because this is the third time this week.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I have loads of work to do."

"Ok, then, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Lois hung up. Now she was upset, she had no work to do, and James just canceled on her. Again. She was actually beginning to lose interest. She can probably be able to find another trillionaire who loves her for her.

_It was a thrill at the beginning_, she thought as she slammed the car door, but… "Let's not go there –ugh, now am talking to myself." While in the middle of scolding herself a girl, barely 19 was walking the same lane as Lois. The girl had her right of way, but as Lois's anger accumulates she wonders off her right path, and in between scolds she would close her eyes. Without warning Lois and the girl collided into each other.

"Oh my god!" Lois yelled out in pain as her still hot coffee spilled all over her thin blue blouse. Without looking up at the girl she yelled some more. "What- look where your going will you?"

"I'm so sorry," the girl tried to apologize, but Lois cut her off. Uncertain if it was really her fault she just listened.

"Ugh! I can't believe this first James then this. This really is the icing on the cake. Now what I'm I gonna do? I had a feeling karma was gonna get me. But- why-" She was beginning to squeak. "What are you, blind?"

The girl paused, then answered, "Yeah, as a matter of fact. I am."

Finally Lois looks up, noticing the girl for the first time, and yes indeed the stranger was blind. She was blind and a smokey red head with white streaks in her hair. Along with being blind her skin was sickly pale as if she had been recently let out of the hospital. She wore a black and red lace choli and and red and black mini skirt. Her eyes were like glass and watery.

"I'm so sorry," Lois apologized realizing her mistake.

"Its ok and I'm sorry about your shirt."

Lois looked at her skeptically, "I thought you can't see, I mean I thought,"

"That I can't see, well yeah I can't, but I can feel. That liquid was hot. I'm sorry ."

"Yeah it was." Lois looked at herself, her shirt was ruined! And sticky, she should lay of that much sugar.

"Let me see," the stranger stuck her hand in her Bleach sling bag. The girl smile little, "Do you have a car?"

"Yes, why-" Lois looked at the girl funny, because she was holding a black tank top. "Oh, no, no, no, no. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know you and borrowing your shirt? That's-"

"That's what, I can't leave you looking like that."

Lois thought for a moment then grabbed the girl's tank top, and walked back to her car with the girl on her heels.

5 minutes later Lois was dry again, the tank top was a bit smaller then her, but it didn't matter as lon as she was dry. Not bothering to hold her smile she thanked the stranger.

"Your welcome, by the way my name is Collins. Zerena Collins."

"Lois Lane," Lois replied, "Nice to meet you."


End file.
